Rainy Skies (TV series)
Rainy Skies is a Disney XD original series created by EliNinja. The series follows the daily lifes of Shawk and Lulu, two young frienemies who hang out in a rainy town in New York. The series premiered on May 2nd - July 25th, 2015 for 13 episodes and is rated TV-PG in the United States for infrequent/minor swearing and slightly suggestive dialouge. Characters RainySkiesShawk.png|Shawk RainySkiesLulu.png|Lulu *'Shawk '(voiced by EliNinja) is a die-hard rock and metal enthusiast who loves playing his electric guitar. Although he pretty much loves nothing more than rock music, he is still good friends with Lulu, who doesn't really listen to rock and metal that much unless Shawk tells her to listen to a rock song that will "blow her mind". *'Lulu '(voiced by EliNinja) is a joyful and upbeat pre-teen girl. Like most people her age, she has a bit of a habit, but unlike most people's habits, her's is adventure and exploration. She is the best friend of Shawk, and is more of a great listener around him than other people. She even admits to crushing on Shawk a bit. Episodes Season One (2015) #The Sand Fort (5/02/2015) - Shawk and Lulu, who are far from their homes, build a fort out of sand after they hear the first sign of a thunderstorm while they are outside. #The Squirrels (5/09/2015) - Shawk and Lulu watch two squirrels wrestling over an acorn. #The Mysterious Oldie (5/16/2015) - Shawk and Lulu meet a mysterious widowed old woman. #The Tower (5/23/2015) - Shawk and Lulu notice a really tall tower near their usually hang-out spot. #The Sheep (5/30/2015) - Shawk and Lulu find a sheep on a giant rock and name it "Brob". #The Lover (6/06/2015) - Lulu falls in love with a suspicious teenage dracula. #The All-Nighters (6/13/2015) - Shawk and Lulu meet a group of teens who party 24/7. #The Movie (6/20/2015) - Lulu films a home movie about a loner (potrayed by Shawk) who meets the "girl of his dreams" (potrayed by one of Shawk's friends). #The Hand (6/27/2015) - Shawk and Lulu find a disembodied hand and try to find the original owner of the hand. #The Independence (7/04/2015) - Shawk teaches Lulu about the true meaning of American Independece. #The Body (7/11/2015) - Shawk and Lulu find a dead horse guy lying on a sidewalk. #The Dollar (7/18/2015) - Lulu finds a 2000-dollar bill and doesn't know whether or not she should share it with Shawk. #The Waterpocalypse (7/25/2015) - After 95 years of nothing but rainy days, the city finally starts to overflow. Gallery RainySkiesTitleCard.jpg|The series' title card RainySkies1.jpg|''The Squirrels'' RainySkies2.jpg|''The Mysterious Oldie'' RainySkies3.jpg|''The Lover'' RainySkies4.jpg|''The Movie'' RainySkies5.jpg|''The Body'' Trivia *The first three half-hour episodes had their animation done by Toon City. As of episode four, the animation is done by Titmouse, Inc. *The series was originally pitched as an 11-minute pilot to ABC Family in 2014, but the network rejected it for unknown reasons. *The episode "The Mysterious Oldie" had been rewritten due to some of the content being unusually dark for an episode of a Disney cartoon. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Animated television series